


Slytherin Potter Twins Take Over the World with their Slytherin Harem

by VioletBarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Don't let the major character death scare you, Dumbledore thought the twins were form Lily nad James, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Regulus Black, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry prefers to go by Harriet or Harry, He hid them intentionally with the abusive relatives, He knew the twins would gain too much power against him if they knew the truth, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Implied Mpreg, James had twins, James was pregnant but couldn't tell severus as he was afraid he wold get hrt, Lily was the beard for the world, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, On Purpose, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus and Lily were together, Severus and James were together, Severus and Lily were best friends, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, and kinda refers to when harry and now the twins die to kill the horcrux, clever clever twins, don't worry it is temprary, for james the first the second and harry, harry's full name is Harriet Lily Arcturus Potter-Black, he kept the truth from them, it is mostly canonical, it was too dangerous, jamie's full name is James Regulus Potter-Black, lily and james hid away to protect the twins and reg, the twin prefers to go by jamie or james
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin, they both are genderfluid and so very pansexual. Despite some bumps in the road these two will learn the truth of their origin and will defeat evil and gain a harem to settle down with if they can survive their sexual awaking with all these pretty people that they are surrounded by in school. That's not even mentioning the betrayal from those closest to them and learning to overtake adversary and destroying old ideas for the truth.The twins will use they/them pronouns until they decided to branch out more into other pronouns as the story progresses.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Original Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Original Character(s), Regulus Black/Lily Evans Potter, Ron/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Slytherin Potter Twins Take Over the World with their Slytherin Harem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snape's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416454) by [Tribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribi/pseuds/Tribi). 
  * Inspired by [Harry Gets His Elven Inheritance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180124) by [SlySama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [PetrichorOssatura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorOssatura/pseuds/PetrichorOssatura). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Vita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita/pseuds/Vita). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Embracing the Real Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075496) by La Belle [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Legend of the Avatars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088144) by Mystic Tenshi [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [MeetMeInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheDark/pseuds/MeetMeInTheDark). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [The Slytherin Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295345) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [PigSpilledMyInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSpilledMyInk/pseuds/PigSpilledMyInk). 
  * Inspired by [Fixing Past Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031204) by ChaoticBliss [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 
  * Inspired by [Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051052) by foolishwandwaver [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 
  * Inspired by [The Silence of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076879) by Lady Bahiya [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 
  * Inspired by [Prophecised Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032347) by diesedame [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Duochanfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan). Log in to view. 



> A very long fic that is a complete rewrite of the entirety of the Harry Potter series that will quickly fall off the rails into madness. Small edit for clarification: August 9, 2020.

Prologue

Harry and Jamie huddled together in the cabinet under the stairs trying to sleep as their world started to change overnight. A slew of letters started to flood the house where they lived as they slept. James snuck out of the cabinet to get a glass of water and saw the letters as they flew around the room. They stared in awe as one letter landed perfectly in their hand. Seeing that it was addressed to both twins, James forgot about the water and snuck back in the cabinet in order to show their sibling the letter.

"Harry, Harry, look!" They whisper yelled. Harry awoke with a jolt to see Jamie crouched in front in of them with a letter clutched in their hand. "Look! It has both of our names on the front. I think it's for us." Summoning a small ball of light in their hand, sleepily, Harry held in closely so they both could see what the letter had to say. 

Opening the letter, James held it so that they both could read it.

"Dear Harry and Jamie Potter,

"We are pleased to inform you both that you both have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

"Yours Sincerely,  
"Minerva McGonagall  
"Deputy Headmistress." Jamie finished reading the letter.

"These must be the letters we saw Uncle burning earlier. They sure do look the same." Harry noted sleepily. 

"I agree. I'll hide this so that even if the others get destroyed we have proof they exist." Jamie started to tuck it in their bag before pausing and asking, "Do you really think that we can go? Uncle won't allow it."

"Even if he tries to stop us, we'll just sneak out like we do to go to the library." Harry assured them.

"Okay. I'll make sure everything is packed just in case then." Jamie made sure that everything they had collected was packed away in their bag and hidden from sight. After pausing a moment at the cabinet door, they made a move to open it, before Harry laid a hand on their arm to ask, "What are you doing?"

"It's still early, No one's up yet. I'm going to grab a few more so we can keep extras in case that one is destroyed." Jamie explained.

"Oh, be careful!" Harry beseeched them.

"Yes, mum!" Jamie said playfully.

Harry snorted and watched Jamie sneak out of the door. They quickly tiptoed into the room and grabbed a handful of letters and snuck back into the cabinet. Laying them out carefully to make sure they were all the same, before both twins carefully hide all of the letters various places on themselves in pockets that they locked that none but them could open and also in their bag.

They laid back down together and curled up around each other for warmth and comfort. Harry murmured, patting Jamie on the head, "Go back to sleep we'll need it to sneak out tomorrow. I'll set a silent alarm so we don't oversleep."

Jamie murmured a soft "Okay," back as the plan settled in their minds. Now that the twins had a fairly safe destination in mind, they would be able to sneak away to the train station tomorrow at dawn where surely they would be able to get directions.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Harry and Jamie set Tom straight (though not sexually)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603737) by [VioletBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes)




End file.
